


Blind as a bat in love

by KobaltWeeb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Major Original Character(s), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KobaltWeeb/pseuds/KobaltWeeb
Summary: A short story about a teenage boy who is almost completely blind in real life but can see in dreams and has a crush on a person in his school who he doesn’t know what they look like exactly, or their gender.
Kudos: 2





	Blind as a bat in love

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old short story I made take it easy on me! It's also not looked over at all. It's very fluffy and cutesy.

Ouch. I slump to the ground clutching my chest gasping for air, wow isn’t it fun getting the wind knocked out of you?  
I hear the mocking laughter start to fade as the mob of jocks meld into the natural sound of the school. “Better then being stuffed into I locker” I say in a empty voice.  
Why do they always have to pick on me? It’s not like I do anything to agitate them.  
I never do anything to agitate anyone...  
Standing up I realize my backpack pretty got slashed open by falling and most of my things are a mess on the floor, great.  
It’s like I have a hobby of picking my things off the ground but I’ve gotten so used to it, it seems like an everyday chore.  
As I pick up my books and little nicknacks off the floor I hear the telltale sound of that sweet bell, attached to the satchel of none other then Amari Gretske.  
I’ve never really seen their face to be honest, but how my friend Grey describes their face.  
Oh it sounds like an angelic flower wrapped in silk.  
But how could a loser like me ever get their attention? Well to answer that question nobody asked, I won’t because I’m a blind bat who can barely make his way to school.  
People always feel sorry for me, I don’t know why because I was born blind it’s not like I ever have seen completely clearly.  
I can just make out shadows shapes and basically move around and navigate without a cane or seeing eye dog, but just barely.  
Thank god I’m not deaf, I’d be a veggie if I couldn’t hear!  
I smile and laugh at myself as I walk down the hallway, thankful that schools over for the day.  
I hear a loud “hey milk eyes!” I turn around, bracing myself for a bear hug or something from Grey.  
But I am greeted with a sharp but light encouraging bump to the shoulder by him.  
“Wow could you be any less baby proofed?” I say with a trace of sarcasm. Obviously he didn’t catch the sarcasm. “You know I’m always watching out for you! Ever since first grade we were-“ I cut him off as if he were about to let everyone know my deepest darkest secret.  
I don’t like looking like a disabled ghost since grade one... even though I can barely see, I can use my touch and hearing to my advantage. To a slight degree...  
I’m not Daredevil from marvel.  
“Shhh keep it down I don’t want to reinforce the fact I’m blind!” I say as quietly as a 17 year old boy who’s ticked can say...  
“Jesus dude calm down. You know I don’t say that stuff to make people look at you weirdly! Besides, everyone knows your blind I don’t think it’s really gonna change anything.”  
He says that as if he’s the pope preaching a sermon to a bunch of old people. Trying to tell them prayer will heal them, completely.  
Hogwash more like.  
“So are you alright?” Wow finally talking about something other then my sight!  
“Yeah why?” What do I look more disabled then usual?  
“It’s just I saw you talking to those guys back there, I had to go talk to Poppy (his “girlfriend” and my twin sister) and when I came back to the hall you were on the floor holding your chest. What happened?”  
Isn’t it obvious? “Well you see Grey, Those people are the bear cubs that prey on weak animals. They see a blind wolf pup, helpless and unable to defend itself to their belief. What do you think they do?” “Uhhhhhhhh, kill it?” “Yeah they go and beat the little wolf pup up because he can’t do anything about it” “so they beat you up?” Congrats Grey you got it.  
“Yeah I was grabbing my stuff when they just came out of nowhere as per usual and beat the ever loving shit out of me, make sense why I had my hand on my chest now?” “F*ck bro I’m sorry I wish I would have been there you know I would have kicked their asses. Like you’re my brother you know I’ll protect you” “yeah thanks Grey I can really count on you, wanna come over?”  
Wait for it wait for it,I say in my mind as I know Greys face is lighting up with delight. “F*CK YEAH BRO!” Aaaaand then Grey got a talking to by the vice principal for swearing. On the bus it was pretty quiet as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary. I get home am greeted by my dad who’s working on a truck in the garage. I knew he was under the truck judging by the way his voice sounded. What’s up sport?” Well for starters I got beat up and Grey get a behaviour slip for saying f*ck out loud.  
But I wouldn’t say that, now would I? “Oh you know, the usual. What about you? You finish the truck yet?” “Not yet, still have to fix the muffler and hook the head lights up and of course finish the interior, but won’t you help me with the carpet?” Yeah get the bat to do carpet cutting...  
“Sure thing pops” “that’s the spirit!” Yeah sure. As I walk up the steps I wonder who the f*ck put so many steps on the way up because my feet feel like their about to drop off.  
“What’s up my chemical romance?” Wow could you be anymore whiney Grace? “Where’s Poppy? Is she home yet or did she go out? “Where do you think she is?” Well hell spawn, if I knew I wouldn’t be asking your sorry ass excuse of a sister now would I? Silence slaps her in the face and she waits for a response on my end.  
“So she’s home then eh?” “Wow looks like your brains not as screwed up as your eyes!” CMERE YOU LITTLE SHIT ILL WRECK YOU! “Sorry rat brain, I think my hearing going. I’m starting to not hear your screeching anymore! Thank the LORD!”  
Voice crack *ehem* I hear the sound of a raspberry from across the room and hear Poppy holler from her room, “hey CMERE for a second I gotta ask you somthing!” “Sure just give me a minute to dispatch this brat into a nice tea cozy!” “I’m telling dad! You sick weirdo!”  
“Bye bye Gracie-waycy!” “Stupid Omega! Stupid boys! Boys go to Jupiter to get more stupider!” “And girls who are blonde and tan like you Gracie go to stripper clubs because their more stupid then the boys on Jupiter. They can’t get a decent job and don’t have enough work ethic to even keep a job serving coffee! So go cry a river to your barbies” and that’s when I hear her burst into tears and call ME the stripper, yeah this little blind albino boy.  
A stripper? Only in wonderland Gracie, only in wonderland... so how do I know what grace looks like? Oh because I have seen her close up enough times I can tell her hair is a very light almost bleached yet natural, blonde. And I’ve been told what she looks like by my dad.  
Though Poppy is drastically different with freckles and deep red hair and emerald eyes I’m told. Her hair looks like blood to me so when I see her she looks like she’s got in a blood bath.  
It’s funny because out of my sisters I’m the ashy whitish hair, aka like completely white or “silver” and i have grey or white eyes, y’know from the whole blind and albino thing an all?  
But not just because of my eye problem, but because of albinism I didn’t have as much or any melanin in my eyes so their silver or “pearly”  
All my mom would say is I’m blind. She hated the fact I was because she said and I quote, “I looked like an angel sent from heaven with all my light features” whatever that meant.  
Yay an albino! Born twin with a red head. Who ever the f*ck that works eh? So I guess you could say Grace gets her features from me and Poppy put in a bowl and mixed up? I love that idea.  
Walking into Poppy’s room I can tell something’s up. “What’s wrong, are you alright?” Twinsense y’know? “Well Grey was talking to me about how you were beat up again, why do you let them do that to you?”  
“I can’t really defend myself, have you seen me lately? I’m a skeleton with a Snow White table cloth draped over it, I’m pretty much a ghost. You’re lucky, you get the good genetics!” I laugh as I put my hand on Poppy’s forearm and squeeze it, she’s the most buff person not just girl in my school but like person I’m tellin you! “Yeah but you can still stick up for yourself and what not.  
Just tell them off! Maybe if I were to hangout more with you at school, they’d leave you alone?” I shake my head.  
Why not pick on the blind mouse? Easy peasy.  
I just stepped out of her room and trailed the wall until I got to my room.  
I’m lucky I guess, I have such a great school. Has accessibility to disabled kids and has audio books and tests for blind.  
Brail, even tho I can barely understand it.  
I know a bit of sign language thanks to my friend Ezra, she taught it to me “hand over hand” method or something.  
Which is nice because it’s hard to talk to a friend when their mute and or deaf. And he there is a lot of deaf people in my school or almost deaf people.  
I know two really good people, one is completely deaf the other is about “half” be he wears a hearing Aid so he can sorta hear me.  
Carter who’s completely deaf usually uses a text to voice app on his phone to talk to people and that’s how I communicate with him, besides hand over hand signing.  
But the funny thing is there aren’t any other blind people in my school.  
There’s people who wear glasses yeah but I have never gotten nor tried glasses so I’m kinda just segregated from em.  
By the way, I only know like what’s called “baby signs” or basic sign language like greetings requests so not much. I have my locker in a separated hallway along with challenged kids or kid who can’t use normal combo locks. I just have a normal padlock and a key. Wow so advanced, well it is better than getting my stuff getting stolen everyday.  
So you may be wondering, how does a blind kid navigate or move around or even function in a school system? Long story short, I don’t.  
I use walls to tell me where I am and usually I have a friend always waiting for me, I have told people I don’t need a seeing eye dog at school but people brush it off and play it cool.  
Usually my friend Grey stops me in the morning and we do the normal get up. Even though I know my way around school thanks to wonderful navigation in my brains so I could walk around it without a second thought of where I am.  
I can again also see somewhat where I am or how close or far I am from something. Again almost completely blind, not completely.  
But how do you learn stuff? Uhh it’s called I’m blind not retarded. I can write even though I may not be able to see what I’m writing, but I can type quite well.  
I’m typing this out now as you can see!  
Tests are easy as I just have a reader read the questions and I type my answer on the computer.  
You may be wondering, but how can you type and how do you know which keys which?  
It’s called I was taught and it’s called muscle memory and auto correct and read-back. And the fact I can still somewhat see where a keyboard is and a monitor screen. I learned my best writing and speaking skills thanks to audio books and music. Poetry and just being around a lot of music and book readings. It’s hard to explain but I can learn.  
I sit down on my bed with a huff, I’m the most odd sheep out of the flock.  
Sleep is the best time of the day for me.  
As I drift off I think about Amari, I’m told they have blue eyes, longer dark hair, and golden skin. As I lose my grip on lucidity, I am greeted with darkness and then a lightness I’ve never seen before.  
There’s this room and it looks so clear it strange and almost alarming at first. I think am I dead? Almost as if someone was reading my mind I hear a soft no come from behind. Swirling around my vision is so clear I see flowers and birds. The blades of grass and not just a big green smudge, it’s so beautiful. I think I started crying in my sleep because I later woke up with tears in my eyes.  
This world was so beautiful and I’ve never seen anything like it.  
I wondered if this is a dream is this what it’s like in the real world? I wake up with a jolt and sit shot upright in my bed. Tears streaming down my cheeks, my eyes felt puffy and dry from crying. I have to ask Poppy if that’s what the real world looks like. I saw flowers in detail and wanted to know if those were what they looked like. I called out to Poppy and she came running, I guess my voice was also sounding melancholy and sad.  
She swung my door open and immediately came and started hugging me and asking if I were okay. I said “are their flowers that are white with thin long petals with a yellow spot in the centre?” “Yes there called daisies, why do you ask?” “Because I saw them, I saw them in detail I saw the leaves and the petals I saw little bugs crawling on them!” “But how? There aren’t even any daisies around here and well, you’re blind!” “What about grass? long thin leaves coming from the ground in like little patches?” She sat there in silence. She asked if I had taken some drugs or something and I denied it, obviously. “This is amazing, so you can see in your dreams?” “Yeah I guess but it just started happening today so- “that’s amazing!!! Omega do you know what this means? you can see the world like we do when you are asleep!” Ehh okay. “I have to go, but I’ll be back later tonight that’s so amazing! She gets up and walks out sounding like a little fox, yipping with excitement. Well then I guess I can see real life objects in my sleep now.  
There’s one thing though that I would like too see more then anything, Amaris’s face. Maybe Grey, Poppy and look at the stars for once. But Amaris face would make my life worthwhile. I spent the rest of the day with Grey listening to music and head banging around my room etc. After he went home I immediately went to my room and tried to sleep, I fell asleep after about 15 minutes. I had another dream about walking in a forest, watching water trickle into a lake. And an owl eat what I think is a mouse. After weeks of this I finally started seeing animals like dogs and cats. I went too school one day thinking about Amari, I wanted to see their face so badly it was getting painful.  
My dreams showed what I guess were peoples faces, they mostly looked sharp and hollow looking back now. I imagined what Amari’s face looked like, but it was never as beautiful in my dreams as it was in real life and I knew it.  
I’d go days just trying to imagine what Amari’s face looked like.  
I’ve felt peoples faces before so I know there soft usually and can be oily or dry, bumpy and smooth.  
I painted images in my head of what people looked like.  
Like poppy had a strong jaw and deep set eyes yet not sunken in. She had a straight nose, thick eyebrows and plump lips.  
Grey had bushy eyebrows a sharp jawline and almost buggy popping eyes a little bit of a curved in nose.  
He also had really sharp ears. Almost like an elf. Grace had a very average (I believe) jaw and face. More fat and squishy face, though the last time I touched her face when she was about 8 and she’s 13 now so she doesn’t even let me touch her!  
She has a snarky pointy nose as well.  
My dad is always has an oily face. He’s got a more flat face with the only unique features being he’s got more oval or sharp ears. And a moustache and a couple moles on his face.  
Barely any wrinkles for his age and they are all smile lines etc.  
I touch my own face a lot to feel my skull and bone structure to see what other peoples faces feel and how they somewhat look like.  
Though I have a so called sharp and dainty figured face.  
Pale skin and eyes and a “heart” shaped face with sharp ears, freckles an sunken in eyes which are usually dull I’m told.  
I’m also told I have freckles on my ears and neck and many on my shoulders and cheeks and going down my arms and even on my legs feet and chest.  
I’m told my best features are my eyes, sharp pronounced collarbones, neck and broader yet thin shoulders.  
I’m usually called an elf by little kids passing by.  
I used to have my hair quite long because my dad didn’t know nor wanted to cut my hair.  
My mom always loved my long fine white hair, always putting it in braids or making me deliberately look like an elf child.  
My mother left my dad when I was younger. Grace was only 6 years old. She found out I was blind and called me a bastard child and a “burden” and continued too for years until she left. She had had enough she said.  
From being a “god-sent” to being a ill and damaged soul unable to and not worth living or keeping alive anymore.  
My mother was a psycho, she thought Poppy was a demon.  
Once her red hair started coming in, she’d curse Poppy out and hold a bible too her etc.  
My father being the kindest soul in the world never doubted Poppy was along with me, a miracle and simply thought of us like pure gold.  
He has never cursed us or done us wrong nor treated us unfairly. When he found out I was blind, his faith in me never wavered.  
He knew I’d be able to became an amazing person once I grew up. He treats all of us equally.  
Even despite my inability too see he knows I can get around myself and only rarely asks if I need help etc. He treats me like a normal person and I love him for that.  
I never cared for my mother anyways.  
She wanted to put me up for adoption a while after she found out I was blind. After years of putting up with it she caved and said those words.  
Either I go or she goes. Well needless to say my dad tried to reason with her but she never gave in to it.  
My dad told her to leave then if she won’t accept and love her children. She didn’t even take Grace with her, though I wish she did...  
I was 10 when she left. A 40 year old woman, leaving her husband and three kids. All because she didn’t want to have a blind child.  
I still check on her and ask what she’s doing once in a while.  
Currently she has one adopted son, his names Hunter.  
Wow sticking with the nature/pagan kinda names? Only her “sons” got “natural” names. Mines Omega and his is Hunter? Yeah she really named me that.  
She always talks to Grace. That’s why I think Grace hates me so much and taunts me so much.  
She’s never spoken too me since she left. If I ever am able to see, I want her to be the one person I never see.  
So her face is associated with a rough black shell of a person. I never want to see what she looks like.  
I’m told that she looks so what like Poppy but just not as “youthful, strong and “healthy””. Whatever that means....  
Did I mention her adopted son is my age or something and has vitiligo? Yeah she has a thing for “gifted” children now doesn’t she?  
I wasn’t adopted if you couldn’t tell by the way, she’s my blood mother sadly... she also never liked that I couldn’t stay out of the mud or trees or grass.  
Aka staining my skin, sometimes hair and clothes 😅. I loved pretending I was a werewolf or a satyr! My hair never got in the way, because it was almost always in a pony tail or braid.  
I also was almost always in aesthetic looking clothing fitting my elf look. Now that I’m a thin spidery shape I’m even more elf looking. Long arms and long legs, fair skin and long fine straight hair with grey pearly eyes and freckles. So if you want to know my stature here you go. I’m 6’4. 6’6 on the paws/balls of my feet. I’m about 150 pounds, last time I checked.  
I’m slightly underweight I’m told by my doctor but I’m also tall and thin so it’s not worrisome.  
I’m a mountain compared to Grace who’s only 5’3. Poppy’s about 5’10 but very strong and most of her weight is muscle mass.  
My dad is about 6’1 and Grey is 5’7. I’m pretty sure Amari’s about 5’2, I’m sure they are on the shorter side. By what I’m told by Poppy they are more on the full side. Around my weight I’m told.  
Oh Amari sounds like an angel I don’t know why but they sound like they descended from heaven with wings of satin and sunlight. If they are that, then I’m a spidery swindled looking albino ely troll from underground.  
I don’t know how tall most of my other friends are, I know Ezra’s on the shorter side and Carters a bit taller then Grey but that’s about it.  
A couple weeks go by since I got almost obsessed with trying to figure out what Amari looked like.  
I’ve never even really spoken to Amari since I was in almost kindergarten. Yes I’ve been wondering what they looked like since kindergarten.  
They helped me up after I fell playing blocks.  
We shared cookies and apple juice too. But after that Amari supposably went to another school after kindergarten, I went to one that had good “special needs” tools and accessibility’s.  
After that we went to the same middle school, and obviously high school. I think Amari forgot about me after that. We never really talked unless we had a class project or something.  
I kept tabs on them thanks too Poppy, she knew I wanted to stay friend or at least, know how they were doing through my school years. She never questioned it. She did find it amusing and intriguing my intense interest in them though. Always asking if I had a crush on them, I’d always say no because “you can’t have a crush on someone who for one doesn’t know you or you can’t even see”..  
a stupid excuse yes but that’s all I could come up with because, deep down I did have it for them.  
Even asking Grey what they were wearing and always asking Poppy what they usually kept as a backpack.  
She said they always have this leather satchel with tassels and keychains dangled from it. And a giant bell used on reindeer and horses, attached with a red satin ribbon with lace around it.  
She said they also usually wore sweaters and shorts and sandals. Earthy tones and colours.  
Grey once joked that they looked like a flower patch mixed with a hippie. Let’s just say he got a swat on the back of the head for that. 

After school need I mainly stayed In my house. Listening to books and hanging out with friends. Went to a couple parties, alongside Poppy and Grey of course. The last party I went too, in August was filled with movie binging snacks and a joint for everyone.  
A huge mellow party only a couple people went too. About 15 people including me, Poppy, Ezra and Grey. Ezra was 14 and I was 17 so she didn’t have weed... as much as we did that is.  
But the largest reason I went was because, coincidently Amari was going.  
I thought this would be the perfect chance to get too reconnect with them.  
Poppy got so gushy and weird saying I had too go, even though I already said I would.  
When we got there I knew it was at Greys house, because it had three floors. Floors, my worst enemy, especially when high.  
So I already knew this night was going to either go wonderfully or horridly. Grey planned to have snacks and getting high on the top floor, get high on the balcony, then go to the base floor eat then go to the basement and chill.  
He said he’d personally guide me up and down the stairs.  
Long story short he got so high he forgot the plan and Poppy had to go back over it with him. So he ordered pizzas, two pepperoni, two cheese (vegetarian) and two Hawaiians.  
We all went down stairs and put old Disney movies on. The perfect timing came when we played ice breakers.  
We all had a ball thrown around with things written on it. Like what’s your favourite movie or food. Your zodiac sign, age and all about when you were a baby etc. Poppy sat with me and told me the questions I got.  
Each person per turn had to answer two questions off the ball either on the same spot or toss again for a rando. Grey went first then some other people I knew already. Did I mention only people I actually knew were there, except Amari. So I didn’t really listen to everybody else.  
Amari got very few turns because not many people knew their name, so they weren’t called on and tossed too often. Sadly for me I got tossed on A LOT! My first question was ironically, what’s your worst setback.  
Wow the universe just needed to point that out.  
Not many people were surprised, some laughed their asses off at the question though.  
I admit it was funny though, not that informative.  
My fave was what I’d be if I were not human (mythical creature kinda thing).  
I started off trying to be funny by saying “ but I’m an elf! Aren’t I Poppy?” She came back by also being funny “ sure brother! And I’m your half orc sister!” Everybody found that funny so I guess that’s a win in my book.  
I said I’d be a satyr or a werewolf if I could, though being an elf is really cool. I heard a lot of laughs and one I didn’t recognize.  
Soft and sweet yet not deep nor high. I knew that was Amari.  
I guess I blushed or something because Grey asked if I was gaining feelings for the ball, because I was almost hugging it supposedly and was VERY red In the face. Trying to get the attention off of me I immediately tossed it in Greys direction and yelled GREY CATCH!  
And heard him either spit out pizza or pop because I heard EVERYONE laughing like thunder!  
It turns out I hit Grey in the face with the ball as he was putting a slice of pizza in his face and got it all over the ball, his face and some on his shirt.  
After a goof five minutes cleaning himself up he made me take another joint upstairs. I guess we changed the game while we were gone and it was now... spin the bottle.  
Thankfully Poppy tired my hair up in loose French braids.  
Let me set the scene, a bunch of mainly high teenagers playing spin the bottle in a basement. There’s only about 8 people there because some have left already. So it’s me Grey, Poppy, Ezra, and some people I kinda know.  
Amari is sitting cross from me.  
Ones blind and he’s in a room of people he doesn’t know what they look like.  
And his life long crush is also in the room playing spin the bottle.  
We go by who’s eldest in the room, Poppy is ten minutes older then me so she goes first.  
The bottle lands on someone I don’t know and so I feel her leave my side and hear a small kiss on the cheek from across the room.  
A couple people wolf whistled childishly, I just sit there winding when it’s my turn. After a couple turns it still hasn’t turned to me yet.  
I mainly hear a lot of pecks and not many full on kisses and thankfully no make outs, spoke too soon.  
Grey spins a bottle and it lands on Poppy, oh god here we go.  
Grey almost jumps into Poppy’s arms like a puppy and they start making out.  
I can hear a little of amused giggles and laughs. After a HWTA feels like eternity they stop kissing, sit back down and poppy spins.  
Lands on me, ha my first “kiss” in this game is from my sister. So she hugs me and gives me a big fat kiss on the cheek.  
My turn I guess, my bottle lands on Grey and I feel a flash of embarrassment spread across my face, I shuffle over to Grey and kiss him and go back to my spot by Poppy.  
Grey spins, lands on Ezra, she gets a kiss on the cheek.  
Ezra spins and lands on none other then Amari. Ezra from what I’m told, gave them a kiss on the cheek.  
Funny because nobody kissed Amari on the lips.  
Before Amari could spin again I got super thirsty, knowing I wasn’t probably going to be spun on again I go up to the kitchen and get a glass of water. I hear from downstairs excited cheering and I feel jealous, someone else ting to kiss Amari and it’s not me.  
I guess jealousy got the best of me because I kicked a railing and tumbled to the floor of the basement.  
Soaked my shirt, thankfully my cup was a kiddy cup and was plastic so I was fine in that respect.  
But my dignity and pride was lower then the basement in that moment. I asked Poppy for a blanket or towel or something to dry off with and I heard someone whisper something to Poppy.  
Turns out someone took pity on me and lent me a sweater to wear.  
The game was put on hold while I changed my top and sat back down in the circle. Grey commented on how my broads look like damaged rope now and how someone should fix it.  
I heard Poppy pipe up then just as fast stop talking and someone walking around to me and started brushing my hair back out, and then braided it back up neatly.  
I thought it was Ezra or someone other then Poppy because the hands felt softer and smaller than Poppy’s and a lot more gentle.  
I headed Poppy making coing noises like she was watching a kitten play with a ball of yarn.  
Nobody said anything during that so I was kinda like okay what’s going on? the mystery hair stylist went back to where they were and the game resumed.  
Turns out Amari’s bottle landed on my spot but because I was gone nobody had gone anywhere in the game and so it was me who would be getting kissed.  
But I didn’t know it yet, Grey made a game out of it.  
“Okay Omega, someone landed on you.  
But we aren’t going to tell you who they are.  
You have too guess who it was” panic shot through me because I hoped it wasn’t going to be Grey again and just get a big kiss on the lips. So I stood there, I knew it wasn’t Poppy because the persons hair was shorter and darker then hers. But it wasn’t Grey because he had shorter hair. And it wasn’t Ezra because the person was wearing lighter clothing where Ezra wears pretty much all black.  
I guess the person mistook me for a real mystical elf because they carefully took me by the side of the head and neck and lightly dipped me while sitting down and took a slow long kiss.  
Woah that was so time stopping and strange. It felt like time literally stopped and I was just sitting there, motionless.  
I felt then gently tighten their grip around my ear as they ended it. With a hand dragging down my neck across my collarbones and cross to where my heart is and with a single finger trailed down what felt like millimetres down my chest, softly lifting the finger off and retreated back to their spot.  
I guess my eyes were closed for a good fifteen seconds afterward because Grey asked if I was still alive.  
My cloudy eyes opened lazily, I was in sheer bliss of what happened.  
I hear an unfamiliar voice pipe up and ask who I thought it was who kissed me.  
I sat there for a split second and almost as soon as they had asked I splurged out “an angel sent from heavens highest court, here to bring me to its pearly gates?” Everyone started laughing except for one laugh, one I wished so so dearly to hear. Amari was silent and I could hear Poppy cowing again and saying “awwwww!” I sat there dumbfounded, wondering just who had made time stop and made a finger feel like a feather from an angels wing.  
A soft familiar voice piped up, Amari. “Uhh that would be..... me...?” Their voice was so obviously shaken and a bit flustered by what I had said. My eyes widened and I felt my heart stop, Amari.... Amari Gretzky kissed me..... me!  
I guess it looked like I have ft attack or something because they called out if I was okay to which I responded with leaning into Poppy.  
Poppy said to stop being a baby and to sit up! Wow thanks sis.  
I was also told the sweater was Amari’s which changed everything.  
I almost went to smell it and cuddle it after being told that.  
The game went on and after that when ever it landed on me or Amari we both denied playing.  
After the games we went and just watched movies, poppy sat next to me with Grey and cuddled each other.  
I felt someone next to me and poppy whispered that it was Amari. Wow they are either really sorry for me or actually like me....  
nothing much happened that night, we all kinda just passed out one by one on the couch.  
Everybody else left besides Poppys and Grey obviously, Ezra and Amari stayed. I guess I was the last too fall asleep because I felt Poppy and Grey snuggle up and fall asleep together.  
Ezra said she was going upstairs to take a nap and never came back that night so I could only speculate.  
But what surprised me was when someone snuggled up to me, obviously asleep they just curled around me and kept sleeping.  
I knew it was Amari from the fact Grey and Pops were on another couch and Ezra upstairs. How could this day get any better I think, I got better because I fell asleep not long after.  
I woke up on someone’s lap with the smell of pancakes or something wavering in the air, it was bright in the basement.  
Thanks too windows, but very bright so I knew I’d slept in or something.  
My hair was being gently played with an I just kinda laid there in a childish bliss. Warm sunlight on my face, laying my head in the soft lap of a friend (I thought). And getting my long hair being pulled out of my face an being played with, I felt so platonic yet romantic I’m a sense. I can’t truly describe it. I stir and sit up with a long stretch and sigh following immediately after, those always feel so good! I feel myself getting hot and feeling fuzzy in my head and stomach, I guess because It was Amari’s lap I was laying on and that’s why it was so pleasant. I could feel my pale face starting to go red with embarrassment, rooted from nothing other then happiness. After that day Amari and I confessed some feelings, turns out Amari never forgot about me. 😍 they always remembered me and said they had waited to tell me for so long. I told Amari that I’d never seen what they look like, and that I was sorry I was so useless. Needless to say Amari said that they fell in love with my personality and appearance since the start of middle school. And that they knew I was blind and that they wore that large bell for me, so that I could find them if I wanted. I would have never known that. After a long hour or so talking and catching up I learned Amari’s in an art class and a cosmetology class as well as foods class. They were also in drama classes, a woods class and metal work. Wow they’re so talented. Amari suggested I joined the drama group despite my blindness. I said I wish I could but I was sure they ended admissions for it at the end of last year, Amari said they’d get me in if I wanted too go in it. So I accepted it and Amari made an email later on. So now as a list of stuff that’s happened  
-I confessed my love to Amari  
-I’m now in a drama class as a blind student  
-I know Amari actually likes me  
-I may not be completely single through all of high school  
-I’m freaking out because Amari likes me  
-Amari likes me  
-Amari likes me

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to continue, lemme know. I stopped writing it about a year ago,I just cut it at the end. But it's choppy and not proof read. This was an escape after being in a toxic relationship I was in. I was very much attention scared and lonely. Hope you like the story! I may also cosplay one of the characters later on if you guys want me too!


End file.
